


Reasons Zoe and I Should Just Make a Baby Already, Dammit.

by ibonekoen



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, Post Movie, bring your tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The piece of paper falls out of a well-read book, and she almost dismisses it as trash until she flips it over and sees the title scrawled in his familiar, messy hand. <i>Reasons Zoe and I Should Just Make a Baby Already, Dammit</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons Zoe and I Should Just Make a Baby Already, Dammit.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/353748.html?thread=61915092#t61935828): Firefly/Serenity, Wash/Zoe, he has an updated, rehearsed list of reasons they should throw caution to the wind and have a child now; he never gets a chance to give it to her

She finds the list when she's sorting through his things, packing them up to ship off to his folks. She can't keep them around because every time she looks at them — especially those stupid plastic dinosaurs — she's hit with the pain of losing him all over again, and she can't afford to fall to pieces. The rest of the crew's counting on her.

The piece of paper falls out of a well-read book, and she almost dismisses it as trash until she flips it over and sees the title scrawled in his familiar, messy hand. _Reasons Zoe and I Should Just Make a Baby Already, Dammit_.

Her lips quirk upward in a half-smile as she unfolds the paper and skim the list. He's got 15 reasons, ranging from the serious ( _We're not getting any younger, and we'll need someone to take care of us when we're older._ ) to the hilarious ( _Seriously, a woman that fine should bring many beautiful babies into the world. _) to the absolutely absurd ( _C'mon, I need somebody who gets me and my insane love of dinosaurs. Think of all the fun me and our child could have together! The imaginary worlds we could conquer!_ )__

__She gets to the end of the list, and her throat catches at the final reason ( _Because Zoe would be an amazing mother. She may not realize it, but she loves and cares for those around with her with a fierce passion. Just watch the way she interacts with the Serenity crew. She's practically a mother already, if you think about it._ )_ _

__The tears are spilling down her face before she even realizes it, but she figures she's allowed. She's still in the acceptable mourning period, after all. Besides, no one's around to see her cry anyway. In a fit of anger, she crumples the note up into a little ball and flings it away from her as she sinks to the floor, clutching her knees to her chest._ _

__Later, when she eventually regains her composure, she sniffles and eyes the crumpled up wad of paper. She stands and walks the few feet, bending down to scoop it up. Then she carefully uncrumples it, laying it against the surface of the dresser and running it along the edge to smooth out any the creases a little. Then she carefully folds it up into a neat, little square before tucking it into her bra, right over her heart._ _


End file.
